Diver
by Satsuki Tsuri
Summary: Jika aku menyadari kebahagiaan, maka aku takkan tenggelam lagi /RnR, Please
1. Chapter 1

DIVER

by Satsuki Tsuri

Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto has.

* * *

.

Aku 99% yakin sedang bermimpi.

Alasan mengapa aku begitu yakin aku sedang bermimpi adalah, pertama kumpulan orang berbaju hitam yang mengelilingi sebuah makam dengan anomali musim panas adalahnya nyata. Sepanjang ingatanku hal itu terjadi lebih dari bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Semakin berjalannya waktu ingatan itu terasa begitu rapuh dan menyadarkanku bahwa saat itu adalah peristiwa yang tak perlu diingat, dan –kedua, aku sedang menatap Hana Inuzuka berjalan menyisir kerumunan orang berbaju hitam yang perlahan hilang disapu oleh setuhan tangannya yang lembut. Bukan suatu hal yang aneh –kalau saja Hana Inuzuka telah meninggal lebih dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Berdiri tak lebih dari sepuluh meter dariku dan menatapku sudah menjadi bukti solid kalau aku sedang bermimpi.

Hana tak banyak berubah; wajahnya masih sama seperti yang kuingat. Rambut coklatnya yang indah tergerai dan tampak masih begitu lembut. Wajahnya yang lembut dihiasi senyum tipis yang begitu manis. Lama –hingga aku tak sadar perlahan ia mendekat ke arahku seiring dengan langit yang mulai meredup.

Aku membuka mulut –ingin bertanya bagaimana aku bisa memimpikannya setelah bertahun-tahun yang lalu –namun tidak jadi setelah melihatnya begitu dekat. Pertanyaan yang tadi sudah di pangkal tenggorokanku kembali kutelan. Sekejab –aku menangis ketika menyadari aku begitu merindukannya. Sahabatku –yang telah meninggal bertahun-tahun yang lalu datang dalam mimpiku.

Hana memandangku lama sekali –sebelum akhirnya menyentuh pergelangan tanganku. Kulitnya terasa dingin dan keras seperti marmer hingga bisa kurasakan rasa tersengat begitu ia melepaskannya. Kami berdiri di sebuah lengkungan pohon yang begitu kukenali. Di Konoha. Tak lama –ia menuntunku lagi. Kami menuju sebuah bukit kecil di sebuah ujung gapura kuno. Disana berdiri pohon sakura yang berbunga penuh. Langit sudah gelap ketika kami sudah sampai dipuncak dan Hana telah hilang –digantikan sosok Kazahana Koyuki yang semakin melebur seiring terpaan angin.

Di depan pohon sakura itu berdiri seseorang. Begitu gelap dan dingin. Ia menghampiriku dengan langkah ringan –yang anehnya seolah bisa menyerap seluruh oksigen di terdekatku. Kepalaku mendadak pusing ketika melihat sosok itu begitu jelas –lebih seksama. Ia masih sama.

"Selamat datang kembali." Bisiknya.

Aku terbangun kaget –kelopak mataku terbuka lebar –dan terkesiap. Beberapa saat –seolah sedetik, cahaya terang benderang menyerbu mataku yang telanjang –menggantikan sinar buram yang kuingat dari mimpiku. Hangat –dan beruntung aku sadar kalau aku masih di ranjangku. Aku tersenyum lega ketika melihat Ibuku berdiri dihadapanku, -setidaknya aku hanya bernar-benar bermimpi.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau masih memakai jam weker yang jelas-jelas tidak berfungsi padamu." Katanya sebal sebagi pengganti ucapan selamat pagi.

Aku segera berjinjit ke kamar mandi sebelum Ibuku akan mengkuliahiku atas jam weker tidak bersalah. Mendengarkannya bicara tanpa henti setidaknya lima belas menit cukup membuat telingaku panas dan kepala pusing. Hal itu akan terulang setiap paginya –yang sialnya tidak pernah bisa kuhindari.

Pagi hari adalah saat dimana aku terkurung selama –minimal setengah jam untuk sarapan dan berhadapan dengan Ibuku. Tinggal dengannya hampir separuh hidupku tak cukup membuatku terbiasa dengan sikapnya yang terlalu antusias untuk menatapku sedang menyantap panekuk di seberang. Barangkali ia harus memastikan panekuk-ku masuk ke mulut dan tidak dibuang –seperti yang sering kulakukan saat berumur 5 tahun. Tapi itu tak lebih buruk ketika Ibuku menatap intens seolah aku berlagak tidak tahu diri yang telah tertangkap basah berbohong. Hal itu akan sangat mengganggu dan tidak rasional bahkan mengingat Ibuku bisa menghitung jumlah kedipan mata kiriku ketika bohong.

Aku memang tidak terlalu baik pagi itu. Mimpi yang menyerangku barusan –entah kenapa menciptakan kegelisahan yang membuatku semakin takut saat mengingat keberangkatanku ke Jepang nanti malam. Ibuku pasti akan curiga kalau aku membatalkannya tiba-tiba tanpa dilandasi alasan berbobot baginya dan terlalu merepotkan untuk menjelaskan mimpiku semalam yang berhasil membuatku paranoid.

Sebenarnya Ibuku tidak begitu mengerikan. Pada dasarnya, Ibuku adalah seorang yang berisik, dengan otak kreatif dan sangat aktif. Sikap yang diturunkannya pada adikku, Naruto. Selebihnya Ibuku adalah orang yang baik dan cukup menyenangkan di beberapa waktu. Meskipun terkadang aku sangat mengeluhkan sikapnya yang kelewat antusias terhadap suatu hal dan tipe yang sangat mudah dibodohi –kecuali orang yang (tanda kutip) dekat dengannya -, kau justru yang akan dibodohi.

Ibuku selalu mengerti diriku, entah apa yang kurasakan, kulakukan, dan kupikirkan ia akan tahu. Sama halnya sekarang –ketika ia merasakan suatu hal yang ganjil, ia kan mengerjap dan menatapku seolah ingin menusuk mataku dengan sumpit dan sedikit mengancam lewat hembusan napasnya yang tajam. Sungguh –meskipun begitu, Ibuku tidak semengerikan itu.

"Katakan padaku." Katanya terdengar tak ingin dibantah.

Aku mengacuhkannya dan menghindari tatapan matanya. Kalaupun ia mendapatkanku –kebohonganku untuk berlagak tidak ada apa-apa akan terbongkar. Dan ia –memang sangat mengerti diriku dan memilih untuk diam. Meskipun aku tahu sudah tersusun rencana untuk membuatku membuka mulut –namun kuhindari untuk memikirkannya. Rasanya terlalu berat untuk membahas mimpiku yang aneh di tengah pagi yang mendung di langit Paris.

"Naruko." Ibuku berkata untuk ribuan kalinya padaku –kali ini terdengar putus asa, "Apa harus secepat itu? Kita bisa ke Jepang bersama minggu depan."

Aku tidak pernah suka mengangkat topik ini. Terlebih ketika di hari keberangkatanku nanti malam dan di pagi yang sebenarnya cukup buruk untukku dan membuatku untuk menangis saat itu juga.

"Mom, kami tidak bisa menundanya lebih lama lagi. Kita sudah bicarakan ini ratusan kali." Kataku jengah –sebisa mungkin memberikan kesan kalau aku terlalu membahas topik ini. Ibuku –Uzumaki Kushina sangat tahu maksudku dengan 'kami'. Ia hanya diam dan memainkan potongan panekuk yang sudah dingin tanpa berniat menyuapnya sekali lagi.

"Kau tinggal dimana? Minato?"

"Tidak mungkin, Mom. Terlalu jauh dari agensi." "Aku tinggal dengan Sasori." Tambahku meyakinkannya. Dan sejauh yang kutahu akan berhasil.

"Shit! Kenapa aku harus setuju saja dengan Sasori? Menyebalkan, dattebane!"

Akasuna Sasori adalah tunanganku sejak lima tahun lalu, dan setelah cukup lama berpikir, kami memutuskan menikah di Jepang –satu ini atas permintaan Ayahku, Minato. Pernikahan kami akan berlangsung Mei nanti –yang artinya masih dua setengah bulan terhitung dari sekarang. Kushina –adalah satu-satunya orang di keluargaku yang sangat menyukai Sasori dan begitu akrab dengannya, berbanding 1800 dengan Minato dan Naruto. Mereka benar-benar akan memusuhi Sasori ketika kami bertemu dibeberapa waktu di tengah kesibukan dan jarak benua antara kami.

"Mom menyukainya. Jangan mengelak."

"Oke, oke. Aku memang menyukainya. Tapi awas saja, bergesek sedikit saja, aku masih menyimpan revolver di balik pakaianku."

"Simpan itu, Mom. Kupastikan tidak akan terjadi." Lalu kami tertawa.

Malamnya, Kushina mengantarku ke bandara Charles de Gaulle. Butuh lima belas menit bagi Kushina untuk benar-benar melepaskanku naik pesawat. Meskipun kurasa tidak perlu karena seminggu lagi kami akan bertemu. Namun, tak dapat kupungkiri, meninggalkannya selama seminggu mungkin akan menjadi sedikit kerusuhan. Kushina jelas adalah orang yang ceroboh dan labil, -butuh persiapan kalau sampai meninggalkannya lebih dari seminggu. Tapi, aku menahan diriku untuk tidak menangis, dan memeluknya erat sekali. Setelah itu, aku naik pesawat dan Kushina pun pergi.

Memakan waktu sebelas jam empat puluh lima menit untuk terbang dari Paris ke Tokyo, empat puluh lima menit menumpangi kereta api ke Stasiun Konoha, lalu dua puluh menit lagi untuk perjalanan ke apartemen Sasori. Sejauh ini tak ada masalah untuk perjalanan udaraku, -yang membuatku resah adalah disaat bersama Sasori.

Selama di pesawat, aku tertidur dan kembali memimpikan mimpiku yang sama. Jelas saja, aku hampir memekik saat itu, dan sekeras mungkin melupakannya. Bersyukur, melihat Sasori bisa sedikit melupakan mimpiku meskipun tidak seluruhnya. Aku hanya berharap sikapku tidak akan kelihatan aneh dan tentu saja –tidak terlihat paranoid.

Sasori melambai padaku di balik puluhan orang dan berjalan menyisir diantara mereka menghampiriku. Ia langsung memelukku begitu sampai dan menciumku beberapa saat.

Kami langsung menuju mobilnya –seperti yang ia lakukan saat menjemputku, dan cukup mengerti dengan tubuhku yang lemas akibat serangan jet lag, kami sama-sama terdiam di mobil. Koperku masuk begitu saja di bagasinya, dan menit selanjutnya mobil berjalan, lalu aku jatuh tertidur.

Waktu aku membuka mata, matahari sudah separo beranjak ke langit, namun bukan cahaya yang membangunkanku. Melainkan sentuhan lembut yang terasa hangat di kepalaku. Pada saat bersamaan, rasa sakit tiba-tiba memilin perutku, nyaris seolah perutku sehabis di tinju.

"Oh, Shit!" umpatku sebelum Sasori mengatakan apapun. Aku langsung menuju kamar mandi –yang sudah sangat kuhapal –dan memuntahkan segala isi perutku di kloset. Sisa-sisa jet lag masih enggan pergi dariku. Tubuhku langsung terasa lemas, dan tertunduk di lantai.

"Oke, Oke, kau bisa mendengarku?" Sasori berkata panik. Namun, masih terlalu lemas menjawab pertanyaannya sehingga hanya menatapnya yang berlari keluar dan kembali dengan membawa segelas air. Ia menyodorkannya padaku, dan langsung kuteguk habis dalam sekejab.

Sasori menopang tubuhku dengan lengannya yang terasa hangat –yang langsung membuatku merasa baikan. Aku memejamkan mata sesaat dan merasakan lamat-lamat ketika mual dan sakit di perutku sudah mulai berkurang. Kepalaku terasa agak berdenyut, namun selebihnya aku masih bisa melihat Sasori dengan jelas. "Aku, oke. Aku oke." Sergahku ketika ia masih mengatakan hal-hal yang jelas sekali terdengar panik.

Sasori menggendongku –dan kuletakkan lenganku di sekelilingnya. Ia membawaku ke kamarku dan meletakkan tubuhku dengan hati-hati di ranjang. Ia masih bersamaku, dan aku enggan melepaskannya. Tubuhku berangsur-angsur membaik saat merasakan hembusan napasnya yang menenangkan dan hangat tubuhnya menyelimuti tubuhku.

Aku terbangun lagi saat matahari sudah tinggi, dan Sasori tak berada di sampingku. Gorden kamarku sudah terbuka –yang praktis membuat kamarku terang benderang oleh cahaya matahari. Kini aku bisa mengingat jelas bagaimana keadaan kamarku setelah kemarin tidak berdaya akibat jet lag –dan melupakan hal-hal sepele. Bagaimana nasib koperku, misalnya. Namun, tanpa kupikir lebih jauh, pakaianku sudah tertata rapi di lemari dan tentu saja aku tahu siapa pelakunya.

Aku menuju dapur saat mendapati perutku berbunyi dan menyadari aku belum makan apapun sejak kemarin. Dapur sangat rapi saat aku masuk –benar-benar tipikal Sasori. Setelah mengaduk isi kulkas –dan hanya menemukan cottage pie yang masih tersisa terparuh, segera saja kuhangatkan di microwave dan pergi mandi selagi menunggu.

 _Kirimi aku kabar kalau kau sampai. Apa kau kenapa jet lag lagi? kau mungkin harus naik kapal laut saja. Kamis sore aku ke Jepang, jemput aku kalau kau bisa. Dan aku mengancammu kalau tidak segera balas e-mailku. Mom_

Aku mendengus dan membaca email selanjutnya sambil mengeluarkan cottage pie-ku dari microwave.

 _Naruko,apa yang kau tunggu? Setengah jam lagi tidak balas email-ku, aku akan telpon Minato. Mom_

Yang terakhir, jelas sekali bukan Kushina. Seperti ketika ia menjadi pribadi lain saat bersama Sasori.

 _Oh, baiklah. Dia memang sangat ceroboh. Aku sudah telpon Minato dan mengabarinya kalau Naruko agak sakit. Aku yakin kau akan menjaganya. Pastikan ia bangun pagi tepat waktu dan makan sayur, oke? Kushina._

Kali ini aku mendengus keras sekali. Ibuku berkata seolah aku anak lima tahun yang dititipkan pada babysister. Email sebelumnya telah dibalas Sasori, yang telah meringankanku untuk mengendalikan Kushina kalau saja ia menelpon Minato sebelum Sasori membalas pesannya.

Sudah pukul satu siang –jelas saja Sasori tidak ada di rumah. Ia praktis berada di rumah sakit, dan menjelaskan pasti dugaanku setelah menemukan memo yang ia tinggalkan di pintu kulkas.

Aku di rumah sakit. Lakukan sesukamu. Lalu telepon Minato segera –Kushina sudah memperingatkanku tiga kali pagi ini. Jangan lupa, oke? Aku mencintaimu. S

Segera setelah itu aku menelpon Minato untuk memberitahunya bagaimana keadaanku dan menjelaskan sikap Sasori padaku yang tentu saja dibalas dengan gumaman tidak percaya –yang sudah kuduga. Lalu, melakukan apapun seperti kata Sasori seharian. Menonton film dan langsung tertidur begitu bagian awal di mulai.-

Hari-hariku berjalan dengan sangat normal di Konoha. Aku sudah mulai aktif melakukan pemotretan. Sejauh ini tidak ada yang mengusikku –selain mimpi-mimpi yang terasa begitu nyata –sebagian besar sama seperti malam sebelum aku terbang ke Jepang dan mimpi buruk tentang Koyuki. Tentu saja mimpiku tak beralasan, karena tidak ada satupun petunjuk murni kalau mimpiku adalah pertanda. Dan aku sekeras mungkin melupakan mimpi itu meskipun yang kutahu akan sia-sia saja.

Kushina sudah di Jepang lebih cepat dari yang di rencanakan. Ia mulai mengurusi segala tetek bengek pernikahanku, yang tidak ingin kusentuh meskipun ingin. Aku lebih menyibukkan diri berlenggok untuk Tokyo Fashion Week beberapa hari yang lalu, dan menyabet projek pemotretan banyak sekali. Sasori tak sedikitpun mengeluhkan sikapku yang mungkin acuh dengan pernikahan kami, tapi ia kerap menyeretku ketika dibutuhkan untuk beberapa hal.

Hari ini, Sasori berangkat ke Korea untuk menjenguk neneknya yang sakit. Aku menolak untuk ikut dan beralasan ada pemotretan hari ini dan tidak ingin membayar penalti –toh, ia menyerah. Aku mengantarnya ke Haneda Airport dan langsung menuju lokasi pemotretan.

Tempat pengambilan gambar kali ini di Pantai Hanosentan yang terletak di ujung tenggara Konoha. Pantai Hanosentan merupakan pantai berpasir putih yang memiliki ombak tenang yang penuh batu karang besar dan indah.

Pemotretan kali ini sedikit berbeda dari biasanya karena ada sepuluh model yang akan berpose bersama untuk gaun floral rancangan Kurenai Yuhi –pemrakarsa rumah mode Rubby. Beberapa dari mereka adalah wajah-wajah yang kuingat sewaktu aku ikut andil di Tokyo Fashion Week minggu lalu dan teman lama-ku yang menjadi kejutan.

Kazahana Koyuki –orang yang telah mengusik waktu tidurku dengan mimpi-mimpi buruk yang berkaitan dengannya. Koyuki adalah teman seperjuanganku di dunia permodelan di Paris. Belakangan ini, ia memilih berpindah karir di Jepang dengan alasan yang sama sekali tidak kuketahui.

"Namikaze Naruko!" Koyuki melambai padaku begitu masuk di tenda dan menyerbu dengan pelukan. "Ah, lama sekali tidak bertemu denganmu."

"Aku juga merindukanmu."

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau ikut di pemotretan ini. Pasti menyenangkan sekali!" ia berkata dengan riang.

Kami tak melanjutkan obrolan lebih lama karena harus berganti baju dan segera pengambilan gambar yang berlangsung satu setengah jam. Setelah berganti dengan pakaian semula, kami –pada model berkumpul usai pemotretan di Redpoint Bar yang tak jauh dari Pantai Hanosentan.

Seperti pada umumnya, Redpoint bar adalah klub malam di pinggir pantai dengan lantai dansa dan longue mewah. Kami memesan meja bundar di tengah ruangan dan berbotol-botol bir untuk menemani. Selama satu jam bertahan, beberapa di antara kami telah pulang, begitu pun Koyuki –setelah mengabarkan ia akan menikah dalam waktu dekat. Aku segera beranjak, namun tidak langsung pulang begitu keluar dari klub.

Sudah pukul 10.30 malam, pantai sudah sepi. Aku berjalan –dengan sadar menyeret tas-ku dan masuk ke sebuah kedai yang menggelar acara gokon. Sudah agak sepi –dan tidak menguntungkan buatku masuk, aku sudah memiliki Sasori –dan laki-laki di kedai ini, tidak pantas sama sekali dibandingkan dengannya. Namun setelah ingat, Sasori tidak akan menyambutku di rumah, aku tidak ingin pulang terburu-buru.

Aku sudah memesan sebotol sake dengan asinan rebung, dan memilih duduk di meja di luar ruangan. Angin malam memang sangat dingin di musim semi –tampak wajar. Seseorang telah mengantarkan pesananku, dan tanpa ragu kuteguk langsung sake-nya dari botol.

Entah sudah pukul berapa sekarang –melihat kedai lebih sepi dari sebelum aku masuk. Beberapa diantara mereka tampak kepayahan setelah mabuk sehingga harus digotong keluar kedai. Aku mengacuhkan mereka dan diam-diam mimpi itu merebak di permukaan. Aku hampir saja terlonjak ketika bayangan Hana kembali terlintas dengan rasa khas tersetrum di pergelanganku terasa nyata. Seseorang telah duduk di hadapanku.

"Namikaze Naruko, ya?"

Suara itu mengalun begitu lembut, terasa sangat familiar.

"Wah, kebetulan sekali, bukan?" Kurasa aku tidak pernah bisa menirukan cara bicaranya yang terdengar bening dan jernih.

Aku terlonjak –kali ini berhasil –setelah menatapnya. Orang itu, yang juga berada di mimpiku. Yang membuatku terus berteriak sepanjang malam karena ia begitu menyeramkan. Namun, orang itu berbeda. Ia tidak menyeramkan. Ia masih sama seperti yang kuingat. Ia misterius.. dan menawan.. dan sempurna.. dan tampan.. dan barangkali bisa membuatku sakit jantung di menit berikutnya.

"Uchiha Itachi." Gumamku tidak percaya.

"Kau masih ingat padaku." Ucapnya yakin, seyakin aku kalau sekarang aku mulai sesak napas. "Selamat datang kembali."

Sialan! Aku ingin menangis. Air mataku sudah menggenang dan sangat sulit di tahan. "Mmm.."

"Ada apa dengan Jepang? Kukira kau betah di Perancis, begitu?" –sarkatis, tentu saja! "Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu lagi."

"Ya, kejutan yang menyenangkan." Ucapku berusaha sinis, namun lebih terdengar sia-sia. Bahkan terdengar agak rapuh di sela-sela kekuatanku untuk tidak menangis.

"Terima kasih sudah kembali." Ia berkata lirih –namun tidak cukup pelan untuk kudengar.

Kakiku terasa lumpuh saat ini. Bahkan untuk merasakannya menapak di tanah –rasanya tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa untuk bertahan dalam siatuasi seperti ini. Kembali bertemu dengan Itachi Uchiha setelah sepuluh tahun lamanya, tak urung membuatku bisa mengendalikan diri. Mimpi-mimpi burukku sudah saling tumpang tindih, membuatku tubuhku bergetar karena takut. Angin dingin yang menerpa tubuhku terasa sangat dingin dan menggigil, dan sekeras aku mencoba, aku merasa lumpuh total sekarang.

"Ah!" Ia berseru dengan ringan, hampir membuat jantungku naik ke tenggorokan. "Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan genjata senjata?"

Dia gila!

Tubuhku –yang serasa telah terprogram untuk aktif disaat genting –membuatku berdiri. "Kau gila, ya?!" teriakku tepat di wajahnya.

Entah bagaimana prosesnya, Itachi sudah memenjarakan tubuhku antara kukungan tubuhnya dan dinding kayu kedai. Jarak kami begitu dekat hingga bisa kurasakan hembusan napasnya menampar wajahku. Sesejuk embun pagi, semanis lemon, dan sedingin angin malam. Ia mengikis jarak antara tubuh kami, dan seketika, seluruh organ dalam tubuhku tidak bekerja.

"Ya" desahnya pelan di telinga –kentara sekali terdengar putus asa. "Aku tidak pernah segila ini saat bersamamu."

Aku tak menjawab. Lidahku ikut lumpuh bersama seluruh tubuhku.

"Bukan begitu, Naruko?" Ucapnya lambat-lambat di leherku.

Bibirnya masih di leherku –menghantarkan listrik untuk mengejutkan nadiku namun tak cukup berarti untuk membuatnya berhenti. Ia semakin naik, dan menatap mataku. Perlahan, kurasakan tubuhnya memanas dan sedetik kemudian bibirnya sudah berada di bibirku.

Menakjubkan. Rasanya seperti menjilat wine berumur ratusan tahun. Bersifat adiktif –dan sangat berbahaya. Tubuhku mungkin lumpuh, namun otakku kembali bekerja. Aku berusaha melawan turus tubuhnya yang semakin menekanku. Dibalik kegilaan saat hembusan napasnya yang membuat kakiku seperti jeli, aku berkeras untuk tetap sadar.

Kami tidak seharusnya seperti ini.

Usahaku sia-sia. Api di tubuhku menyambar sekilas, dan perlahan berkobar pelan dan dalam. Menghanguskan seluruh logika dan kesadaranku. Ketika angin membawaku ke permukaan, aku teringat, aku masih tidak lupa. Itachi yang kuinginkan.

Aku tak bisa memproses dengan jelas apa yang terjadi. Namun, ketika kehangatan tubuhnya melebur dalam tubuhku –aku tidak ingat apapun, selain lintasan peristiwa sepuluh tahun yang lewat tumpah tindih bagaikan film. Perasaanku menuntunku, untuk mendekapnya, dan merasakannya lebih dalam. Dijauh yang kusadari, aku menginginkan Itachi. Dan sejak awal –logikaku terbakar, menggantikan kegilaan kami. Semuanya terasa sempurna –sangat pantas seperti yang kuinginkan.

Lama –terasa pelan, Itachi menghempaskanku dalam kelegaan, dimana kulihat ia tersenyum, hampir seperti yang kuingat, di mimpiku.-

Matahari, terasa panas di punggungku yang terbuka, membangunkanku di pagi hari. Mungkin sudah menjelang siang, atau tengah hari, aku tidak tahu. Tapi, satu yang kuketahui; hanya dimana aku di sebuah ruangan asing. Dengan jendela kamar terbuka lebar yang membuat sinar matahari menyorot masuk, dan kelambu yang melembutkan sinarnya.

Aku enggan membuka mata. Merasa bahagia untuk mengubah apapun. Yang terdengar hanyalah deburan ombak di kejauhan, hembusan napas kami, dan detak jantungku.

Ketiga hal itu tercerna lamat-lamat di otakku secara berulang. Logikaku berkumpul, menjelaskan kebahagiaan yang tidak seharusnya. Aku melompat menjauh dari ranjang dengan sangat terkejut. Secara berurutan otakku menelaahnya secara perlahan dan membuat kesimpulan dimana aku telah melakukan kesalahan. Kesalahan yang sangat besar dan fatal.

Kupungut pakaianku dan memakainya kembali lalu pergi tanpa berpatah lagi. Kegilaanku membuatku sulit berpikir dan membiarkan kemarahanku meluap. Aku menyetir mobil dengan kencang dan tidak peduli bagaimana keadaanku. Aku mencoba untuk menangis, namun terasa sangat sulit dan sesak.

"Hei, Kau pulang?" Sasori –ia sudah pulang. Tepat begitu aku melihatnya, aku tidak bisa untuk tidak menangis.

Tuhan, Apa yang harus kulakukan?

_o0o_

Masih dilanjutkan.


	2. Chapter 2

Aku merasa sangat berat saat berjalan dari ambang pintu menuju dapur, dan itu bukan hanya karena aku telah tidur bersama orang lain, meskipun jelas itu sebagian penyebabnya.

Mungkin karena aku terkejut akan kepulangan Sasori, atau mungkin, rasa pengecutku mulai mengendalikan otakku.

Atau mungkin juga, tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu. Bisa saja karena atmosfer menyesakkan yang mengelilingi kepalaku, membuatku sakit kepala. Sesak itu rasanya begitu ketat hingga setiap inchi tubuhku hampir mati rasa. Tanda-tandanya mulai terlihat. Sangat jelas sekali ketika kulihat Sasori menghampiriku untuk memelukku.

"Aku tidak ingin lebih lama di Korea. Berhasilkah kubuat kau terkejut?" tanya Sasori setelah memelukku, namun lengannya masih melingkari bahuku. Penampilannya memang agak kacau, kentara sekali ia baru saja pulang. Rambut merahnya yang biasanya rapi, kini mencuat ke segala arah, dan ada sedikit sorot menggodaku terpancar di mata hazelnya.

"Ya" kataku dengan enggan. "Ya, kau berhasil! Aku terkejut." Kataku lagi dan terdengar seperti tercekik.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku hanya menggeleng, dan melenggang meninggalkannya. Namun langkahku terhenti ketika gelombang vertigo aneh yang menghantamku. Tubuhku limbung dan terhempas ke lantai. "Jangan harap bisa berbohong, Naruko!" kata Sasori memperingatiku.

Aku memang tidak bisa berbohong padanya, pada siapapun. Tapi aku berjuang keras untuk terlihat baik-baik saja, dan mengabaikan matanya setiap kali ingin memenjarakanku. "Aku tiba-tiba pusing. Semalam aku mabuk."

Sasori membopong tubuhku lalu menaiki tangga kayu menuju kamarku. Ia mendudukanku dengan hati-hati di kasur, menyanggaku dengan kedua lengannya. "Kukira kau sudah berhenti mabuk."

"Ya, aku tidak bisa menghentikannya."

Sambil bicara, aku melepaskan tubuhku darinya, dan mengambil tempat di sisi lain. Tanganku menggapai-gapai pakaianku dan berusaha menutupi daerah leherku ketika aku menemukan tanda kemerahan tadi sebelum pulang. Aku terus menunduk, dan mengabaikan fakta kalau saja Sasori berpikir tentang keanehanku. Rasanya tidak adil, meski begitu aku berkeras ketika kurasakan mataku mulai memanas.

"Mandilah, akan kubuatkan tisane untukmu." Sasori terlihat menyerah lalu berdiri dan pergi dari kamarku.

Tepat beberapa detik setelahnya, aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bisa menangis habis-habisan pagi itu. Gelombang kepedihan kini terasa semakin tinggi, menggulung tubuhku dan menarikku ke bawah.

Aku tenggelam.

000

Waktu berlalu. Bahkan rasanya sangat mustahil, waktu tetap terus berjalan. Bahkan di setiap detik pergerakan jarum jam sangat menyakitkan, bagaikan denyut nadi di balik luka memar. Waktu seakan berlalu di jalan yang tidak rata, bergejolak dan di seret-seret, namun terus berjalan. Bahkan bagiku.

000

Sosok hitam itu mendekatiku, menembus kabut yang menyelubungi bagai jubah. Aku bisa melihat matanya yang coklat berkilat penuh kepedihan, menatapku. Bibirnya tertarik, tipis –sangat mengerikan.

Kudengar ia bicara padaku, dengan suara lembut –selembut angin malam yang kini menerpa kulitku. Ia menjentikkan tangannya padaku, memberiku isyarat untuk mengikutinya.

Kami berjalan melewati sebuah gapura kuno dengan kelambu keemasan yang berdebu. Berjalan diantara rumah-rumah kosong dan menyeramkan, membuat setiap langkah kakiku –sangat anehnya, bergema keras sekali. Mengisi keheningan malam, dibawah cahaya bulan yang temaram. Kami sudah sampai di sebuah bukit diujung gapura. Dengan sebuah pohon sakura dengan ranting-ranting kosong dan saling bergesekan mengerikan oleh sapuan angin. Seharusnya tempat ini indah. Dengan hamparan rumput luas dan jembatan melengkung di atas sungai kecil yang mengalir. Terdapat pelangi yang muncul setelah hujan, lalu angin berhembus begitu mengginggit namun menawarkan kesejukan. Seharusnya seperti itu.

Sosok tadi sudah menghilang, tergantikan dengan sebuah fatamorgana di tengah malam di lapangan rumput yang basah. Sebuah pusara tua, namun masih sangat terawat dan penuh dengan bunga-bungaan. Sekejab, seberkas cahaya datang membentuk sebuah gulungan, bersatu dan menyilaukan. Disana, seseorang bersimpuh. Dengan tubuh bergetar dan suara yang memecah malam.

Orang itu menangis, dan tangisannya terdengar menyedihkan. Ia bagaikan orang di tengah keterpurukan, dan keputusasaan. Suara itu terus berdengung, menyampaikan sebuah pesan di otakku dan diterjemahkan dengan sambungan ingatan yang telah lama berkubur. Bermunculan secara acak, saling tumpang-tindih –seperti memainkan sebuah piringan hitam yang telah rusak. Dipaksa berfungsi untuk jangka waktu tak terbatas lalu meninggalkan bekas kepedihan diantara goresan rusak di atasnya.

Kemudian, bagaikan ledakan cahaya senter, mereka membutakanku. Seberkas sebelum itu, sosok di sisi pusara pudar, bersamaan dengan cahaya yang semakin terang, lalu meledak bagikan serpihan kristal pada sebuah genangan air. Tenang, dan menghanyutkan.

Aku terduduk, shock pada mimpiku.

Ruangan terang bermandikan sinar matahari yang menyerobot masuk melalui jendela. Hawanya terasa agak panas. Kurasakan keringatku mengalir di pelipisku dan menuruni leher.

Aku kembali berbaring di tempat tidur untuk beberapa saat. Menyerah saat kepedihan itu tiba-tiba muncul.

Hal ini benar-benar melumpuhkan. Secara rasional paru-paruku masih utuh, namun aku megap-megap untuk bernapas, dan jantung masih berdetak, meskipun setiap detaknya terasa nyeri. Aku meringkuk seperti bayi, memeluk dada seperti memegangi diriku agar tidak hancur berantakan. Tanganku terasa biru kedinginan dan kepalaku berputar seolah-olah kemampuan menenangkan diriku sia-sia. Aku berusaha menggapai kesadaran, lalu bergulung di balik selimut karena kedinginan. Berusaha menyadari kenyataan di masa sekarang, lalu semua penyangkalanku, kesalahanku, tapi perasaan itu meninggalkanku.

Meski begitu, kudapati diriku masih bisa bertahan. Aku sadar, aku merasakan kepedihan itu –sama seperti tahun-tahun lalu, lama sebelum mengenal Sasori, perasaan kecewa, tersakiti, dan kehilangan terpancar keluar dari dadaku, mengirim gelombang kesakitan yang menghancurkan kakiku, tanganku, otakku, jantungku –tapi semua itu bisa kutahan. Walaupun rasa kepedihan itu kembali terpancar dengan sangat jelas, tapi aku tahu, aku semakin kuat menahannya.

Apa yang terjadi di mimpiku pagi ini, di pagi-pagi sebelumnya, di hari kudapati kepedihan itu bergulung lagi –itu telah membangunkanku.

Untuk pertama kali dalam kurun waktu yang lama, aku tak tahu akan berharap apa untuk hari ini.-

Aku mendesah. Padahal sudah dua bulan berlalu, seharusnya aku bisa bersikap normal seperti sebelumnya. Tapi masalahnya, aku memang tidak sedang memikirkan waktu. Jadi kubiarkan saja seperti ini, toh, aku berusaha terlihat seperti menjalani kehidupan yang sempurna.

Aku menyeka keringat di dahiku. Aku sudah tak lagi mengantuk, maka kupaksa tubuhku untuk bergerak ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi. Aku tahu aku takkan tertidur lagi pagi ini, karena aku sadar aku telah menghabiskan banyak waktuku untuk tidur. Belum lagi fakta, aku tak pernah bisa tidur tanpa bermimpi, aku yakin bakal tidak bisa tenang sepanjang hari karena mimpi itu.

Sekarang, setiap malam aku selalu bermimpi buruk. Mimpiku memang tak selalu lama, dan tidak cukup menyeramkan. Aku memang sangat bosan dan buruk dengan keadaan itu, seolah aku dipaksa kembali menyelami masa yang tidak ingin kuingat –bahkan sekalian untuk tidak terjadi padaku. Tapi mimpi itu tak pernah gagal membuat takut, dan kesakitan. Semuanya bahkan tidak segera berakhir hingga sekarang. Seolah mimpi-mimpi itu mutlak menjadi bagian dari tidurku setiap malam.

Aku berjalan dengan malas-malasan keluar kamar, lalu menuju dapur ketika cacing-cacing diperutku kelaparan.

Aku sampai di dapur, dan melihatnya begitu berwarna dengan Kushina di sana, bersama Sasori di pantri mengobrol seputar cuaca dan politik. Aku mengacuhkan mereka, lalu mengaduk isi kulkas sampai memutuskan untuk membuat roti isi saja.

Aku mengupas mangga, dan mencomot selai kacang sembari membakar roti-ku di toaster. Setelah mengangkat rotiku dan mengolesinya dengan selai kacang yang banyak, kutaruh lembaran mangga yang tadi kupotong, dan langsung memakannya tanpa repot untuk duduk.

"Well, Naruko, selera makanmu semakin buruk." Kushina berjalan melewatiku menuju kulkas dan memandangku sejenak dengan jijik.

Aku hanya mendengus dan meneruskan kunyahanku. Sasori menyodorkan piring berisi muffin daging, dan bacon. "Makan ini saja, kau akan kenyang. Kushina membelinya sebelum kesini."

Aku mengedikkan bahu acuh dan langsung memakannya begitu roti isi-ku habis. Kumakan muffin-nya dengan santai dan menonton Kushina sedang bercerita tentang koleksi kacamata terbarunya pada Sasori yang cukup antusias. Namun, pada kunyahan kelima, kunyahanku berhenti. Lalu kukunyah lagi lambat-lambat, adakah yang aneh dengan muffin daging yang kelihatan nikmat ini? Kuperiksa, tidak ada yang salah –sama seperti muffin pada umumnya. Kugigit lagi dalam gigitan kecil, dan rasa aneh menguar dalam mulutku. Ugh-ini sangat aneh. Aku melompat lalu memuntahkannya di bak pencuci piring. Kubuang sisa muffinku ke tong sampah dan berlari ke kulkas untuk mencari air putih.

"Adakah yang salah dengan muffinnya, Naruko?" Sasori menghampiriku dan mengelus lenganku lambat.

Aku menyerngit ketika rasa aneh yang tertinggal di mulutku semakin menguat. "Muffin-nya basi."

"Tidak mungkin! Aku membelinya tadi pagi dalam keadaan hangat. Tidak ada yang salah kok. Aku bahkan makan banyak tadi." Kushina mengendus muffin-muffin di keranjang di meja makan, lalu memakannya dengan santai.

Aku menelan ludah banyak-banyak untuk bisa bicara. "Entahlah, Mom. Kelihatannya aku masuk angin."

"Kau ingin kubuatkan sarapan?" tanya Sasori memandangku.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Nafsu makanku hilang begitu saja." Aku menaruh gelas bekas minumanku ke bak pencuci piring. "Dan bau di dapur ini membuatku ingin muntah."

Aku berlama-lama di kamar mandi untuk mengenyahkan bau-bauan yang menyesakkan, dan semakin menenggelamkan diriku di air. Aku merasa sangat lelah, tapi tidak ingin tidur ataupun keluar dari kamar mandi. Lagipula aku tidak terburu-buru karena aku tidak mempunyai jadwal sama sekali hari ini. Maka aku kembali membuka Sense and Sensibility-ku dan langsung tertidur begitu membaca kalimat pertamanya.

Waktu aku membuka mata lagi, tubuhku menggigil –karena aku ketiduran sewaktu berendam dengan jendela kecil terbuka lebar-, aku tidak lagi merasa aneh pada tubuhku, dan memilih mengakhiri berendamku, dan mengecek jam berapa sekarang.

Masih pukul satu dan aku membaca memo yang ditinggalkan Sasori di pintu kulkas.

 _Kalau kau suntuk di rumah, kau bisa belanja atau semacamnya. Atau mungkin kau bisa ke latihan menembak dengan Minato –itu saran Kushina. Aku harus ke rumah sakit sekarang. Jaga dirimu. –S_

Aku menghela napas. Sebenarnya aku tak memiliki kegiatan apapun meskipun sekedar keluar rumah untuk menatap langit. Tapi aku lebih tidak ingin tidur lagi yang membuat kepalaku pusing habis-habisan. Jadi, aku segera mengganti kaus dan celana pendek usang –menjadi blus hijau lembut, dengan jeans abu-abu dan sepotong parka. Musim semi memang hampir berakhir, namun kesejukkannya masih terasa menggigit –ditambah bekas-bekas hujan yang entah berakhir kapan.

Aku memasuki mercedes-ku dan menyetel radio ke stasiun asal-asalan. Aku tidak begitu suka keheningan tercipta di dalam mobilku, dan mengendari mobilku menuju Shokkingu.

Shokkingu tidak jauh dari apartemen, hanya beberapa blok ke selatan melewati Tanaraki. Sebenarnya aku tidak perlu ke supermarket sekedar untuk mengisi lemari makanan dan kulkas –Sasori tidak akan membiarkanku mati kelaparan-, tapi menyenangkan bisa berjalan-jalan. Meskipun hanya di supermarket, keramaian orang-orang disini bisa melupakan sejenak hujan di luar dan kekesalanku karena sangat lapar sekarang.

Troliku sudah penuh dengan buah dan daging segar –sepulangnya aku berencana membuat steik, lalu berliter-liter es krim teh hijau, dan kebutuhan pribadiku. Aku kembali mendorong troliku dan menuju bagian makanan kaleng –Cuma sekedar jaga-jaga kalau aku malas masak-, lalu memasukkan juga dua stoples selai kacang.

Aku mendengus ketika ponselku berdering keras sekali sampai menarik beberapa perhatian. Langsung saja kujawab dan marah-marah karena menelpon dalam keadaan tidak-ingin-diganggu-siapapun. Namun suaraku mencoba lunak ketika kusadari Kushina yang menelepon.

"Naruko, kau sedang apa sekarang? Sasori bilang kau masih di kamar mandi waktu dia ke rumah sakit. Aku Cuma memastikan putriku tidak mati dengan keadaan telanjang dan berdarah-darah di lantai kamar mandi."

Kushina memang suka berlebihan di beberapa hal. "Mom, itu berlebihan. Aku sedang belanja sekarang, dan aku oke. Aku sedang ingin makan steik dan ramen."

"Wahh! Aku akan ikut makan ramen denganmu, Naruko. Aku sudah hampir melupakan bagaimana rasanya ramen karena terus tersumpal makanan barat."

"Mom, aku ingin makan sendiri. Lagipula, aku gak langsung ingin makan kok. Kita bisa makan bareng lain kali di Ichiraku Ramen."

Kudengar Kushina mendesah kecewa. Tidak bisa kupungkiri, kami –Kushina, Naruto, dan aku sangat menyukai ramen. Lebih-lebih dari kecintaanku pada seafood. "Yah, mungkin lain kali. Aku juga sedang di Rubby sekarang. Jaga dirimu, oke? Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Mom."

Aku menjejalkan ponselku di tas, dan mengecek keadaan troliku yang penuh. Mungkin aku harus segera pulang sekarang. Aku bahkan sangat lapar saat ini.

Aku ke kasir untuk membayar belanjaanku dan menutup tudung parka-ku ke kepala ketika tetesan air hujan belum juga berhenti. Dengan agak berlari, aku menuju mobilku, dan menjejalkan semua belanjaanku di jok belakang.

"Naruko." Panggil seorang wanita di belakang tubuhku.

Rasanya jantungku ingin meledak sekarang. Aku ingin menjerit tapi suaraku hilang di telah gemuruh air hujan yang kini semakin deras. Aku bahkan kehilangan pijakanku beberapa saat sebelum kembali terhempas ketika Mikoto Uchiha memelukku sambil terisak dan terus menggumamkan kata-kata tidak begitu jelas seperti _, 'Naruko' atau 'tuhan' dan 'pulang._

Kurasakan mataku mulai memanas dan pandanganku semakin buram. "Mama." Cicitku hampir tercekik.

Aku membalas pelukannya, dan entah harus bersyukur atau tidak bertemu dengannya.-

Hari ini aku tidak berakhir dengan mampir ke kedai ramen lalu pulang dan membuat steik sambil nonton film DVD. Aku bahkan harus datang –dan melihat gapura model kuno tapi sangat terawat –seperti yang ada dimimpiku-, dan tengah berhadapan dengan Mikoto Uchiha dengan perasaan tak menentu.

Aku tak pernah siap bertemu Mikoto, atau siapapun dari Uchiha. Tapi yang ada justru kebalikan dari yang kupikirkan. Meskipun tak bisa kupungkiri aku juga sangat merindukan wanita yang kuanggap Ibu selama aku di Jepang dulu –saat tinggal dengan Minato-. Aku merindukan matanya, senyumnya, suaranya, kehangatannya, dan tidak bisa menahan tangisanku saat memeluknya lagi –dan lagi. Aku bahkan melupakan perutku yang kelaparan rencana segudang hari ini. Namun semuanya terbalaskan ketika aku bisa lagi bermanja-manja dengannya layaknya anak kecil –dan makan kohlraude dan soba untuk makan siang.

"Kau kelihatan semakin cantik, Naru-chan."

Aku hanya tersenyum karena tidak tahu ingin menjawab apa.

Hari itu berlanjut dengan menemani Mikoto minum teh sembari bermain dengan Tomomi Uchiha –yang saat ini masih berumur 3 tahun-, lalu membantu Mikoto untuk menyiapkan makan malam setelah ia berhasil menahanku. Fugaku Uchiha yang sialnya pulang lebih cepat, membuatku semakin tidak berkutik untuk membantah. Mereka berdua terlihat bahagia, jadi tidak ada salahnya kubiarkan mereka menawanku, toh-hanya hari ini.

Aku membawa potongan terung untuk mencucinya. Namun, mendadak gelombang vertigo aneh menghantamku, membuat tubuhku limbung. "Kau baik-baik saja, Naru-chan?" lengan Mikoto sudah merangkulku saat itu, dan melupakan terung-terung yang kucuci di bak pencuci piring.

"Aku tiba-tiba pusing."

"Mungkin lebih baik kau duduk saja. Aku tidak ingin kau pingsan di dapur, Naru-chan."

Aku ingin menolaknya karena mungkin aku sekedar pusing biasa. Namun ketika melirik baskom berisi udang segar yang baru akan dibersihkan Mikoto, membuatku urung kulakukan. Bau amis serasa mulai memenuhi dapur sekarang. "Baiklah."

Akhirnya, aku lebih memilih tidur di kamar lamaku, karena di dapur semakin membuatku megap-megap bernapas. Tubuhku terasa sangat lelah sekarang, dan aku memilih langsung tertidur ketika kepalaku kembali berdenyut.

Aku terbangun ketika matahari sudah benar-benar beranjak, dan langit sudah gelap. Bukan karena mimpi buruk aku terbangun –aku bahkan tidak bermimpi apapun barusan-, namun justru karena usapan lembut di keningku yang terasa lengket. Mikoto sudah menyalakan lampu kamar dan berkali-kali mengusap keningku.

"Kau berkeringat, Naru-chan." Katanya lirih dan membantuku untuk duduk.

"Aku Cuma merasa gerah." Aku tak berbohong. Aku merasa gerah sekarang dan bajuku basah karena keringat. Jendela kamar sudah terbuka lebar namun aku masih merasa gerah. "Aku ingin mandi."

Selepas mandi, aku mengganti baju-ku dengan baju rumahan semasa aku SMA dulu, meskipun agak kekecilan, setidaknya masih bisa sempurna menutupi tubuhku. Yang terpenting aku tidak lagi merasa gerah.

Mikoto menyuruhku untuk segera ke ruang makan untuk makan malam, dan langsung kusetujui begitu saja saat perutku berbunyi. Disana, Fugaku sudah duduk berhadapan dengan seseorang. Mau tak mau pikiranku melayang pada orang-orang yang tinggal disini. Itachi atau Sasuke. Namun, melihat tekstur rambutnya dari kejauhan dengan punggungnya yang tegap, orang itu Itachi.

Aku melihatnya sekarang. Dan kulihat ia menoleh dan melihatku.

Itu benar-benar Itachi, bukan hanya pemikiranku. Itachi mematung, begitupun aku. Aku bahkan tak mengerti kenapa ruangan ini terasa sangat pengap dan membuatku sedikit gerah. Bahkan aku megap-megap untuk bernapas dan jantungku berdetak dengan nyeri.

Mikoto terus menuntunku hingga perlahan kakiku seolah mulai tak menatap lantai tatami. Aku bersusah payah untuk menempatkanku di sisi Itachi, berhadapan dengan Mikoto. Kami makan dalam diam, dan berulang kali aku menghembuskan napas saat merasakan aroma tubuh Itachi terasa tajam di hidungku. Belum pernah kami bertemu lagi sejak malam itu –praktis, kehadirannya membuatku tegang. Aku bahkan berusaha tidak mencuri pandang padanya yang anehnya ia terlihat seksi malam ini.

Aku bahkan tidak bisa menghentikan pikiranku yang menegaskan Itachi sangat seksi. Dan aroma tubuhnya semakin memperkuat fakta keseksiannya.

Kualihkan perhatianku pada amaebi sushi yang terlihat menggiurkan. Aku menyuapnya kelewat antusias, namun semakin lama kunyahanku melambat dan mendadak berhenti. Rasa aneh kembali terasa di dalam mulutku –seperti yang alami tadi pagi-, aku menelannya susah payah, dan mengendusnya dengan sumpitku. "Udangnya basi."

Aku segera menjauhkan sushi-ku dan meletakkannya kembali ke piring. Rasa aneh itu masih tertinggal di mulutku dan kurasakan perutku melilit bersamaan dengan Mikoto yang mengasurkan kembali sushi itu padaku. "Tidak basi. Coba lagi."

Aku menggeleng dan agak menjauh. Bau udang itu terasa menyengat dan sontak membuat perutku sakit. "Hoekk.." aku segera berlari ke kamar mandi dengan tangan membekap mulut. Tubuhku mendadak benar-benar kacau rasanya hingga tidak peduli bahwa Itachi –yang mengekoriku- kini di sebelahku, melihatku berjongkok di kloset dan muntah-muntah.

"Ada apa dengan Naruko, Itachi?" suara berat Fugaku terdengar samar di telingaku.

Aku tidak menjawab. Itachi memelukku cemas –yang menyisakan tanda tanya bagiku-, ia menyibakkan rambutku dan menunggu sampai bisa bernapas lagi. Tubuhku langsung merosot ke lantai ketika merasa lemas.

"Kami-sama! Kau kenapa, Naruko?" Kini suara Mikoto yang terdengar, namun aku terlalu lemas untuk menjawab.

Itachi membantuku untuk berkumur. Setelah mulutku bersih, aku langsung memeluk lehernya dan menenggelamkan wajahku di sana. Perlahan, rasa mualku berangsur pergi tergantikan dengan kenyamanan begitu ia membopongku dengan hati-hati. Ia mendudukanku di ranjang dengan hati-hati dengan kedua lengannya yang menyangga tubuhku.

"Naruko, ada apa?" Ia bertanya lembut, mengusap keningku dengan tangannya yang hangat. Seketika aku merasa nyaman dan tidak keberatan ketika ia mengusap keringatku pelipis dan leher. Ketegangan yang kurasakan beberapa saat lalu seolah menguap begitu saja, dan aku merasa sangat nyaman di bawah kendalinya.

"Naruko, buka matamu sebentar." Katanya lagi –masih bernada lembut. Aku menurutinya. Ia menyuruhku untuk minum air hangat yang dibawakan Mikoto untukku, dan aku langsung patuh dengan intruksinya. Akhirnya, Itachi merebahkan tubuhku di ranjang –yang penuh dengan aromanya.

"Kita harus panggil dokter." Kata Mikoto tegas bercampur panik. "Itachi cepat telepon dokternya! Fugaku, telepon Kushina sekarang juga. Naruko akan menginap disini." Kini ia berkata dengan agak histeris.

"Mama." Aku mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk bicara. Aku tidak mungkin menginap –meskipun aku suka gagasan ini- atau ada dokter. Aku hanya masuk angin, dan Mikoto bersikap berlebihan seperti Kushina. Bisa saja aku menolak keras, namun tidak jadi karena aku merasa tidak baik. "Tidak perlu panggilkan dokter. Aku Cuma ingin tidur. Dan telepon Dad saja."

Selanjutnya aku tidak tahu lagi yang terjadi, kecuali tubuhku yang terasa semakin nyaman di balik selimut. Mataku sedikit terbuka ketika Itachi menatapku lembut dan tangannya mengusap rambutku. "Tidurlah, Naruko. Kau harus buat dirimu mendapatkannya."

Aku menggeleng dan menarik lengannya ketika ia akan beranjak. Aku tahu sikapku mungkin diluar batas logikaku, tapi aku tidak ingin ia pergi –untuk malam ini. Aku sudah terlanjur merasa –nyaman.

"Temani aku, Itachi."

Ia menunduk dan wajah kami tepat berhadapan. Napasnya yang hangat menampar wajahku dan sangat menyejukkan. Entah apa yang merasuki tubuhku, aku merangkul lehernya dan merasa sangat senang ketika bibirnya berada di bibirku.

Ia membalas ciumanku dengan mesra, langsung saja aku melupakan apapun; tempat ini, waktu ini, apapun. Yang kutahu aku sangat menikmati setiap gerakan lembut bibirnya di bibirku. Pada akhirnya ia melepaskan ciuman kami dan menatapku intens. Kini ia bergerak untuk berbaring di sisi tubuhku dan melingkari tubuhku dengan lengannya yang terasa hangat. Lalu ia mengecup puncak kepalaku dan pipiku sebelum akhirnya aku tertidur.

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku mulai bisa muncul di permukaan, dan merasa cukup bahagia. Dengannya.

000

Sudah dua hari sejak aku merasakan ketegangan ketika melihat Itachi, baru dua hari sejak kurasakan kehangatannya menyelimuti tubuhku, dan terasa baru kemarin aku merasakan ciuman mesranya padaku. Tapi entah kenapa aku merindukannya.

Aku bahkan ingin sekali melihat wajahnya, merasakan hembusan napasnya yang menampar wajahku, dan segala kenyamanan yang ia tawarkan padaku. Aku merasa sangat rindu sampai rasanya sakit sekali.

Kami tidak bertemu lagi sejak hari itu. Minato memboyongku pulang pagi harinya dan menyadari aku sudah terbangun di kamarku di rumah Minato. Aku bahkan tidak tau kapan ia membawaku pulang, dan berhenti merasakan kehangatan Itachi di tubuhku.

"Hoekk.." Aku masih tetap muntah-muntah hingga sekarang. Bisa kurasakan hari inilah yang terparah. Aku segera berkumur sebelum nantinya muntah-muntah lagi dan segera menyesap potongan lemon yang disiapkan Kushina untukku.

Kuhempaskan tubuhku di sofa dan ikut menonton pertandingan baseball di TV bersama Minato dan Sasori yang sebenarnya tidak ada kerennya sama sekali. Aku cukup bersyukur bisa melewati makan malam dengan lancar. Tidak bisa kubayangkan aku muntah-muntah di tengah makan sedangkan ada Hinata Hyuga –tunangan Naruto sejak setahun yang lalu- dan dengan tega membuatnya merasa tidak enak. Sungguh, aku sangat menyukai Hinata, dan aku tidak mungkin membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman denganku.

Aku berbaring di sofa ketika tubuhku mendadak lelah sekali dan hanya menemani Kushina mengobrol dengan Hinata. Sedangkan para pria entah kemana setelah makan malam dan aku memilih untuk tidak peduli. Bahkan ketika kepala terasa sangat berdenyut, dan rasa mual itu kembali datang ketika Naruto melintas di ruang tengah –yang menurutku bau bekas ceviche di tubuhnya tertinggal.

Kushina langsung menyambar wadah dari bawah meja dan langsung memeganginya di bawah dagu-ku. Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi untuk berlari ke kamar mandi. Aku langsung muntah-muntah dengan berisik, acuh dengan keadaan sekitar. Seolah seperti terbiasa dengan yang kualami, Kushina langsung menyodorkan air untuk kupakai berkumur dan beberapa potong irisan lemon yang langsung menguapkan rasa mualku.

Sasori sudah ada di sampingku dan merangkul bahuku. "Kita akan ke rumah sakit besok."

Aku menggeleng untuk menjawabnya. "Aku Cuma ingin tidur."

Ia langsung membopong tubuhku dan membawaku ke kamarku. Kuminta ia mendudukanku di pinggir tempat tidur dan memanggilkan Kushina untukku untuk membawa irisan lemon lagi. Ia menurutinya, dan langsung pergi.

Aku menghela napas keras-keras. Aku berdiri untuk menutup jendela kamarku dan membereskan buku-bukuku yang tergeletak di lantai dan menaruhnya di meja. Aku menuju nakas untuk mencari ponselku dan pandanganku terpaku.

Aku mulai menghitung. Satu kali, dua kali, -lagi.

Jantungku mulai berdetak tidak beraturan, jadi kuhitung dengan perlahan untuk mencegah kesalahan pada perhitunganku. Aku bahkan mengacuhkan Kushina yang datang dengan pesananku, kini ia memandangku bingung. Aku menoleh padanya untuk tidak berisik, selagi kuhitung lagi. Ternyata hitunganku salah, ini sudah lama sekali sejak yang kuingat (aku bahkan belum pernah telat seharipun selama aku hidup!). Kulihat Kushina sudah menemukan pengertian. Perlahan ujung bibirnya terangkat, kentara sekali ia mencoba untuk tidak meledak.

Kupadangi lagi kalender di nakasku dan menghitung lagi dengan cemas. Namun tetap sama, dan aku mulai mengatur hembusan napasku yang mulai tidak beraturan. Aku hampir melompat ketika Kushina meledak dan berteriak keras sekali. "Astaga, Naruko! Kau Hamil!"

000

To be continued


End file.
